Physical fitness has become a tremendously large industry particularly due to an increased attention to health. As such, many systems and methods have been developed to enable a user to stay physically fit so that a user could exercise within the confines of home. For example, a myriad of workout videos, with choreographed fitness routines, were produced at the advent of the VCR and then the DVD player. These types of workouts offer personal training to the masses albeit without any particular customization. Accordingly, there has been a noticeably growing trend in the use of certified personal fitness trainers that tailor physical fitness programs for their clients.
Society in general has become exceptionally busy. Even though the desire to stay healthy through physical fitness is there, people often have trouble allocating time to do so. In this regard, people are now using certified personal fitness trainers more often. For example, the use of certified personal fitness trainers, a practice formerly reserved for celebrities and the wealthy, has become more prevalent among other social classes with greater time constraints. That is, members of these other social classes generally have less time due to work and family obligations. Because certified personal fitness trainers are often able to help people focus on physical fitness routines, the time spent on those routines can be dramatically reduced. As such, certified personal fitness trainers can help people stay healthy in less time.
Still, the use of certified personal fitness trainers may require time that is not available to many people, as most personal training sessions are 60-minutes in duration For example, people often travel to places such as gyms to have access to personal trainers. To circumvent this problem, certified personal fitness trainers may visit people to assist them with their physical fitness needs. However, this “personal fitness on demand” approach is often very expensive, as certified personal fitness trainers charge for their travel time to the client's home.